Sueño vampirico
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Elena no sabía porque estaba ahí ni porqué estaba metida en semejante berenjenal. Solo sabia que eso era real y que iba a morir ¿O no? / One Shoot que puede llegar a convertirse en fic.


**¡Hola gente! Este One Shoot lo escribí por pedido de una de mis compañeras de foros gratis de Monster Allergy. En el cual quería ver a Zick como vampiro y a Elena como su "presa". ¡Espero que a vosotros también os guste! ^^**

* * *

Todo en aquel garage del centro comercial estaba oscuro y vacío. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que el establecimiento abra sus puertas a los clientes.  
Pero entonces...  
Gritos.  
Ruido.  
Una gran explosión y la gran puerta metálica que separaba el garage de las escaleras hasta las tiendas voló en mil pedazos.  
Junto con la onda expansiva una niña de no mas de once años salió volando despedida y cayó de bruces al suelo raspandose las muñecas y las rodillas. Menos mal que había caído al estilo gato, porque si no estaba segura de que el daño sería mayor.  
"Genial -pensó ella mientras se incorporaba lo bastante rápido para provocarle un dolor agudo.- Es justo lo que necesitaba. Hacerme sangre."  
No se paró a pensar en la suerte que tenía por haber sobrevivido a la explosión. Todo lo contrario: Ojala hubiera muerto, así cuando él la alcanzase no sentiría dolor.  
Intentó correr como pudo devido a que las ascuas de la explosión se metían dentro de su piel y sentía que la quemaban viva.  
Era algo estúpido, malgastaba fuerzas, bien lo sabía: No había salida, estaba corriendo en círculos. Lo mejor era pararse y esperar a la muerte...  
Pero los cadáveres chupados de los, a su parecer muy suertudos, vigilantes de seguridad del centro comercial y el sonido de la pedante alarma que lo inundaba todo y le hacía trizas el cerebro no le permitian parase, ya fuera por asco o por miedo  
- ¡Ya se que corro peligro! -Le ladró de muy malos modos a la alarma aun sabiendo que seguiría sonando de todas formas.  
Detras de ella, en el espacio donde antes estaba la destrozada puerta metálica se formó una amenazante sombra con forma de demonio que lo inundaba todo siendo claramente visible por la luz que producía el fuego en las escaleras.  
Se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña pelirroja mientras unos ojos rojos que brillaban como rubíes se hacían visibles.  
La niña, siendo consciente de la mirada de sus ojos clavada en ella se paralizó por un momento pero después corrió aun mas rápido, llorando por el indescriptible dolor y la impotencia.  
Era como un conejito enjaulado a manos de la bestia que una vez fue su mejor amigo.  
- Elena -la llamó con voz de ultratumba que hacía eco por todo el lugar. El sonido de la alarma no era rival para esa voz.- ¿Donde te metes mejor amiga?  
La nombrada se encontró con la pared de ladrillo desgastado y aun pudiendo ir a la derecha o a la izquierda giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la bestia a la cara. Aún así se pegaba cada vez mas y mas a la pared, como si gracias a un milagro pudiera atravesarla y salvarse.  
La sombra endemoniada fue haciendose mas pequeña y tomando forma humana a cada paso que daba hasta que se paró en mitad del vacío garage.  
Era un niño, de la misma edad que Elena. Su ropa había quedado ligeramente calcinada pero no parecía importarle. Su cabello azul se había mojado a causa de los aspersores que saltaron al mismo tiempo que la alarma y se pegaba a su piel marfileña.  
De su boca nacían pequeños rios de sangre. Sonrió mordazmente, dejando ver que sus dientes también tenían sangre. Sobretodo en sus afiliados caninos superiores.  
Sus ojos rojos no se diferenciaban mucho de los ojos de un domador, mas bien eran orbes iguales.  
Elena se quedó sin aliento. Sospechaba que su perseguidor era él aunque no tenía de cómo había acabado en ese lugar desconocido y en esa situación, sólo corría para salvar la vida, pero en ese momento el mundo se le vino encima y deseó estar muerta.  
- Zick... ¿Es un vampiro? -Se sintió estúpida después de decir eso y después, a pesar de todo, enfadada.  
¿Por que Zick no se lo había dicho aún sabiendo que odiaba que la dejarán al margen? Si sobrevivia tendría unas cuantas palabritas con él.  
El niño antes domador y, al parecer, ahora vampiro; totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Elena se quedó ahí, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se limpió la barbilla y los dientes con un giro de su lengua como quien se degusta con los restos de una comida deliciosa chupandose los dedos.  
A Elena eso le produjo escalofríos, aunque no supo diferenciar si eran de miedo o de gusto. Lo segundo, decidió a su pesar, dado que Zick nunca le había dado miedo.  
No sabia que hacer, así que lloró mas, pero de alguna forma supo que de haber estado totalmente bien y no con la piel rasgada y si no hubiese cadáveres detrás de Zick habría corrido hasta su amigo para admirar mejor su cambio.  
Pero esto no era un juego, Zick era un monstruo, iba a matarla y aún así no tenía miedo. Ni una gota.  
No era la primera vez que veía un vampiro. Zick y ella ya se habían enfrentado a uno una vez, aunque que reconocía que aquella vez si que había tenido miedo. Pero ahí estaba Zick para protegerla y salvarla, ahora no sería así.  
Zick le indicó que se acercara a ella con un gesto de su mano.  
- Ven Elena, - A la pelirroja le entró la curiosidad, pero aún así le dijo "no" con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo?  
Antes de darle tiempo a contestar desapareció y un segundo después reapareció justo delante de ella y se abalanzó sobre Elena, dejandola sentada e inmóvil en el suelo.  
La pelirroja sacó valor de donde no tenía, miró a su captor a los ojos... y se sonrojó como nunca en su vida.  
A Elena le gustaban los vampiros, siempre había investigado sobre ellos y visto diferentes películas y series, no había vampiros iguales. Siempre había diferencias con respecto a las leyendas urbanas. Pero había algo que tenían en común todos los tipos de vampiros: Eran condenadamente atractivos.  
Zick siempre le había parecido muy guapo, incluso antes de saber lo que sentía por él. Pero eso sumado a esa hermosa palidez que siempre había tenido pero que ahora alguien le había intensificado junto con esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos (ahora sabia lo que sentía un monstruo contra los ojos de un domador) y el hecho de que también estaba encima de ella... Ai, mecachis en la mar.  
- Todavía no me has contestado: ¿Me tienes miedo Elena?  
- Sabes perfectamente que no. -Logró contestar.  
Él sonrió de nuevo, complacido por la respuesta.  
- Ni siquiera... -Le enseñó sus colmillos y luego los acercó a su cuello, haciendo ademán de qué iba a morderla- si hago esto. ¿Um?  
Elena sólo era capaz de percibir el aliento de Zick en su malograda piel por lo sucedido, haciendo que ya no le doliese. De verdad las cosas se empezaban a poner morbosas.  
- No. -Contestó simplemente.  
- ¿Entonces por que no venir conmigo?  
El pequeño beso que le dío en el cuello la dejó sin saber que contestar.  
- Eres terrible Elena. He hecho todo este estropicio por tu culpa y ni siquiera me das una respuesta.  
- ¿Vamos a vivir una nueva aventura? -Consiguió preguntar ella, esperanzada ante la perspectiva.  
Zick río.  
- Hola Elena -dijo con sorna- ahora soy un vampiro y tu dudas de si vamos a vivir una aventura o no ¿Que crees? -Y sonrió.  
- ¡Creo que estamos tardando mucho en movernos! -aceptó.  
Tenía toda la intención de levantarse, pero sus heridas le jugaron una mala pasada y acabó cayendo en brazos de Zick  
- En cuanto resuelva este problema primero.  
Zick sonrió y sus ojos rojos echaron chispas. Elena volvió a estremecerse.  
- Eso tiene fácil solución.  
A Elena le pareció que esta vez los ojos de Zick brillaban de nuevo por el olor de la sangre. Él volvió a acercar los colmillos a su cuello, esta vez clavandoselos de verdad.  
Un dolor agudo se apodero de ella, pero solo fueron un par de segundos. Después... el silencio.

* * *

- Elena, Elena, ¡Elena! -Gritó Zick mientras la zarandeaba para despertarla.  
- ¿mmm? -fue el único sonido que ella pudó soltar, se sentía muy cansada.  
- Despierta Elena, te has dormido en clase. -siguió insistiendo él.  
Ante esas palabras Elena se desperezo de repente.  
Vio asustada a su al rededor y se quedó con la imagen de un Zick sonrojado hasta la raíz de la vergüenza, Teddy, Bobby y Lay riendose como nunca y un Jeremy que parecía que iba a explotar del enfado.  
Genial, simplemente genial, sabe Dios lo que habrá dicho mientras tenía ese extraño sueño...  
Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba la extraña sensación de que eso no había sido un sueño y que de verdad eso pasaría...


End file.
